bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Kaneki (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850767 |no = 8537 |element = Light |altname = Ken Kaneki |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 77, 80, 83, 86 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 12, 12, 12, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 84, 87, 90 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 8, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 84, 87, 90 |ubb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young man who was engrossed with reading books, Kaneki was quite gentle towards the people around him - sometimes excessively so. It was this vulnerability and gentle nature that allowed a well-known ghoul the opportunity to eat him while they were alone. It was only by sheer chance that he was saved by falling steel beams, only to wake up later in the hospital with his attacker's organs implanted in him - ostensibly to save his life. It was from that point that he slowly began to experience a gnawing hunger for human flesh... |summon = I'm not the protagonist of a book or anything... I'm just a college student who likes to read!... |fusion = Children. Girl. Woman. Boy. Man. Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. FLESH! |evolution = - |hp_base = 6245 |atk_base = 2339 |def_base = 2213 |rec_base = 2024 |hp_lord = 8921 |atk_lord = 3341 |def_lord = 3161 |rec_lord = 2891 |hp_anima = 9813 |rec_anima = 2653 |atk_breaker = 3579 |def_breaker = 2923 |def_guardian = 3399 |rec_guardian = 2772 |def_oracle = 3042 |rec_oracle = 3248 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Eyepatch |lsdescription = 120% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts Thunder, Light elemental damage, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = 200% Thunder & Light elemental weakness damage |bb = One-eyed Ghoul |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction, 20% Spark vulnerability, 15% critical vulnerability, 15% elemental vulnerability & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 12 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = A place for both worlds |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 300% + 700% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 190% parameter boost, 15% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice & 80% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = I'll make you understand |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts max HP, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 35% HP buff, 100% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice, 180% HP to Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Rize's Kagune |esitem = Eyepatch Mask or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Probable resistance against 1 KO attacks when Eyepatch Mask or Attack Boosting sphere is equipped, 5% damage reduction for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 40% chance to resisting 1 KO & 10% chance to take 1 damage |evointo = 850768 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 850034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Tokyo Ghoul Summon II: Jul. 10, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 24, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 30 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Kaneki1 }}